Bladebeaker's and the Peter pan's program
by STELLA-955675
Summary: Want to read a fan fic based on your own favorite fairytales well, here's one.Get joinin!and please do review this.


**BLADEBEAKER'S AND PETERPAN'S PROGRAM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. It's all about my mind.**

**Rated: K**

**Humor/Supernatural.**

**Summary: Want to read a Fan fiction based on your favorite fairy-tales here's one get join in. Blade-beaker's as Peter pan.**

**A small boy clothed in a white coat, traveled down the halls of the school posting posters on the walls about a Peter Pan program. Students gathered around the notices and scanned the information. Those that were interested found Kenny and told him they would like to come.**

**A student with bright red hair and piercing lavender eyes walked up to the poster and read the information. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed a boy with blue hair chatting to Kenny. The boy left and Tala, seizing the opportunity, walked over to Kenny and asked what Kai was doing. Kenny didn't hesitate. **

"**Kai is interested in joining the Peter Pan program" he said enjoying the expression on Tala's face. **

"**What is he, a caterpillar? As he said sarcastically. A large crowd of students gathered around Kenny and Tala, watching the verbal fight. **

"**Umm…excuse me Tala but there is no caterpillar in the Peter Pan movie!" Kenny snapped angrily. Tala took a step back unsure of what the school nerd was planning on doing. He sure didn't plan on starting a fight with the nerd. "If you're interested in joining the program Tala, then I suggest you pick up a novel and read Peter Pan" Kenny added smugly.**

**Tala's eyes narrowed dangerously getting that Kenny ought to keep his mouth shut otherwise face total humiliation right now. However, Kenny seemed unfazed by this and simply stood before him, eyeing Tala intently. Tala's friends, Bryan and Spencer laughed but were silenced with a look from their captain. **

"**Fine! I'll see you at the program" he said turning away from Kenny. **

"**I will be waiting for you then" Kenny retorted watching Tala and his friends leave his sight. As soon as Tala had left the scene, Kai walked up to Kenny. **

"**Kenny! What happened?" he asked **

"**Uh nothing" Kenny replied **

"**Kenny, you're a terrible liar Kai said now, tell me what just happened"**

**Kenny sighed with defeat. Tala just got served **

"**Ha! Finally, someone's stood up to him!" Kai said, his eyes sparking with glee. The sparkle quickly vanished. **

"**Kai!" Kenny shouted as though he just realized Kai was standing in front of him "practice!" **

"**Oh yeah! "Practice" Kai muttered somewhat embarrassed that he didn't know he had practice right now even though Kenny had repeatedly told him more than twice. Kai started to walk down the hall when Kenny ran up to him.**

"**I am coming with you. I am after all, school head boy" Kenny announced proudly. Kai sighed. **

**The two boys ran towards the hall where the practice was taking place.**

**Kenny glanced down at his watch. **

"**Ten minutes? WE'RE TEN MINUTES LATE?!" he hollered. Kai quickly opened the door and shoved Kenny inside the room. To Kai's dismay, he spotted Tala smirking at him in the far corner. Kai didn't like that smirk. He knew it meant trouble. **

"**Kai Hiwatari!" a voice shouted. Kai jerked his head in the direction of the voice. Mr. Barn berry, head of drama looked in his direction.**

"**Kai! You're on!" he yelled. Kai walked towards the stage with his partner which turned out to be Hilary. The two performed their parts with ease. **

"**Excellent job everybody!" Mr. Barn berry said looking at his cast**

"**Tomorrow is a big day ladies and gentleman! Tomorrow night is when we present our performance" Cheers rang out through the hall.**

"**Now, get a good night's rest. You'll need it" he said before the he left. The students exchanged glances and headed out the room, talking about their performances.**

"**I thought the performance was great!" Ming Ming said**

"**I agree!" commented Hilary**

"**It wasn't great, it was spectacular! And Tyson corrected**

"**Man I can't wait until we present tomorrow in front of the crowd" said Rei.**

**Kai nodded. "I can't wait either tomorrow is going to be one Heck of a "Night!" The cast headed out the performance room and headed towards to there cars and some of them were waiting for their buses including Kai and Hilary. Yes, they went home in the same bus. Here's the bus is all the students seated on there seats but Kai didn't found his seat on the other side he saw Hilary sitting alone so he immediately seated with her because he didn't wanted anyone else sits on that last seat.**

"**Umm… Hi Kai, how are you?" asked Hilary politely.**

"**I'm fine. What about you?" asked Kai without thinking.**

"**Oh! I'm fine. So how was the practice today?" asked Hilary.**

"**Well, it was good!" replied Kai.**

"**_But if only I was Peter makes a sense" _Thought Kai **

"**SNAP!" "SNAP!" "Kai are you listening to me?" Hilary asked him snapping her two fingers together at once.**

"**Oh! Yes, I'm." replied Kai.**

**Suddenly, the bus stopped and ask Kai's name to get off to his home. **

"**Bye, Hilary" said Kai as he went out of bus.**

"**Bye, Kai, miss you!" replied Hilary as Kai was already out of the bus.**

**Without realizing anything Kai opened his home door went inside his home_. "Oh! What a lucky day it was? Kai sat with when Ming Ming knew that she would be too jealous, MAHAHAHAA!" thought Hilary._**

**Suddenly after ten minutes when Hilary stopped her imagination the bus stopped again to take Hilary off to the bus.**

"**Oh! I have to buy a lot of stuffs for my performance." Sighed Hilary and went inside her home.**

"**Mom, I'm home." Said Hilary firmly.**

"**Oh, Hi dear, how was the school-day, today?" asked her Mom softly.**

"**Oh, it was great, Mom I was just here to ask to drop me to the shopping centre to buy my outfit of fairy, for me," asked Hilary politely.**

"**Oh, why not? Of course, you can," replied Mom.**

"**Oh, Thank you, mom," replied Hilary.**

"**But, Hilary, first you have to change your clothes and wash your hands too," said Mom.**

"**Yes, why not? Just five minutes and I would be ready and press my new clothes," replied Hilary.**

**Hilary went to upstairs to her room and took her school-shoes off, and went straight towards to the bathroom, to take a bath and also to change her clothes. After a little, "Mom, please give me my clothes, I had taken bath," said Hilary shouting.**

"**Oh, why not? Coming," replied Mom.**

**Her mom give her daughter her clothes and in the meanwhile, Hilary changed her clothes and come out of the bathroom she was looking so beautiful in her that really brand new clothes. "Hilary, you are looking so beautiful," said Mom.**

"**Thanks, Mom," replied Hilary.**

**Then her mom severed the lunch and they both ate it and her mom drove her car out of the garage. "Mom, I have to buy my outfit you know," asked Hilary.**

"**Yes, I know that, very well," replied her Mom eagerly. **

**Hilary sat in the car with her mom, and her mom drove the car towards the great shopping mall, to bought Hilary's fairy outfit. Who knows that there should be some special person for Hilary? Let see. They had reached to great shopping mall. "Here, you go, Hilary," said Mom. **

"**Thanks, Mom, but Mom give me some money because I have to buy my things," asked Hilary.**

"**Okay, here you go, 30 dollars, buy your things in 30 dollars is that okay?" asked Mom.**

"**Umm... yes, I would manage these 30 dollars," replied Hilary.**

**Hilary went inside the mall, there she sawed her two friends, Mariah, and Ming Ming to buy there own outfit for the Peter pan program. "Oh, hi Mariah and Ming Ming, it's great to see you," said Hilary to Mariah and Ming Ming.**

"**Yeah, it's great meeting you too," replied the girls.**

"**Oh, so you are here to buy your outfit, me too then lets go together to the? Styles and Styler" shop, it's too good and I am also going there it should be really not so expensive stuffs there and really good," said Hilary.**

"**Yes, why not, we are also here to get not so expensive outfit," replied the girls.**

"**Thanks, let's go," said Hilary.**

**The girls headed to the "Styles and Styler" happily. With there dollars. Hilary asked that keeper-shopper for the fairy outfit and the shopper-keeper brought that fairy outfit for Hilary. "How much," asked Hilary. "Just 2 dollars," replied the shopper-keeper.**

"**Here you go," replied Hilary.**

"**Bye, girls," said Hilary. And went out of the shop and take her mobile-phone to call her mom to pick her up from the great shopping mall, "_How mean, she is, Right?"_ Mariah whispered to Ming Ming's ear. **

**Hilary suddenly sawed a boy wearing Blue faded baggie pant, with black shirt, with grey hairs, and big bright eyes, named Kai.**

"**Hey, Kai," said Hilary excitedly. **

"**Uh, oh hi, Hilary, I was just hear to buy my alligator outfit," said Kai.**

"**Oh… come with me I am going to take you buy some not so expensive clothes and outfit, I have also bought my outfit from there," told Hilary to Kai.**

"**Oh, really impressive, let's go there," said Kai.**

"**Why not? Let's go," said Hilary.**

**They both went to the shop and bought Kai's outfit. And in the meanwhile, Hilary's mom came and took Hilary back to her home, "Hilary who was that guy?" asked Hilary's mom.**

"**Oh, that was Kai," told Hilary "_I know mom really liked him,"_ thought Hilary.**

"**Oh, Kai, nice name," said Mom.**

"**Quite cute," replied Hilary.**

**Suddenly, Hilary reached to her home and she went to upstairs after all, it was Hilary's bed-time, I mean time to sleep. Hilary slept and was dreaming of the Peter-pan program. **

**Next day, the performance day in front of the whole crowd, Cool! Kai was changing his clothes into outfit, and all the others were too. But one by one, Tala come to the back of stage where Peter pan program's performers were changing there clothes. Tala nodded and then he suddenly sawed Kai. "Hey Kai, principle is calling you in his office to talk something important about you," said Tala.**

"**Calling me, actually, I have to practice for my program. What he is talking about," asked Kai worriedly**

"**How can I know? I am not his servant," replied Tala.**

**They two boys went upstairs towards the principle's office but when Kai entered the office, there was no one there, "Tala, there's no one here; Huh…" said Kai but suddenly when he looked back to Tala he immediately locked the door from outside. "And now Kai, you won't come during the program I suppose…" said Tala.**

"**No, Tala don't be that way wicked," said Kai.**

"**_Oh, now I have nothing to save me, oh, my dranzer, yes, dranzer which is right in my left pocket," _thought Kai.**

**He took his Dranzer out of his pocket and threw it on the floor to spin and then dranzer appeared. Kai ordered him to break the office door. Dranzer got back to his bey-blade to sleep. And Kai ran towards the back of the stage to get back to his friends. **

"**Kai, where were you been? Okay, now the next turn is our, you better should ready," said Hilary.**

"**Oh," said Kai.**

**The committer of the program came out of the curtains and said this: "Now, the turn is the "Peter Pan" just enjoy them. They are really funny." **

**The Peter pan performers were taking here places in back of the curtains. And when the curtains got slowly up. All the girls started shouting "Oh, Kai, It's really Kai, love you," **

**Kai really felt embarrass in front of Hilary. Hilary was starring Kai angrily. The classic music was playing back of the stage to present the Peter pan program.**

**Rei was wearing all green and a hat of silk with a feather stuck in it. (Peter Pan). Mariah was wearing blue frock with a basket full of flowers. (Wendy). Ming Ming was wearing captains dress red shirt and brown pant and her left hand was stuck with a toy knife. (Captain-evil). Kai was wearing all green outfit like an alligator. (Seriously). Tyson was wearing brown pirate's clothes, and Hilary was wearing green fairy outfit, (So cute). Rei was up with a rope so that people would think he is really flying.**

**They were really looking cute. There dialogues are as follows:**

**Rei: "Wendy, I am going to save you. Don't be shy."**

**Mariah: "Oh, my love, thanks, but I really love flowers," Mariah was throwing flowers out of the basket.**

**Ming Ming: "How could you? Peter pan, you would never save her, No!!!"**

**Kai: "Umm… yummy, Rei you are tasty, my mouth is watering without even ordering one." (_But if only I was Peter pan, makes a sense."_ Thought Kai.**

**Hilary: "I would spell some magic spells on you, Mariah, So that you could fly." (_Fly and never come back, but if only I was Wendy." _Thought Hilary.**

**Tyson: "What's up with that rope," (Where Rei was stuck up to fly, you know.)**

**Everyone liked it but not that really much so that's why they stood 3rd position and were awarded certificates to each and every performers. But all the performers thought it wasn't their fault it was Kai's fault was it? Who knows? But they stood 3rd position makes them real glad.**

**P.S: "So how was it…? I know not that real good, but I am in Paris and I am really feeling crying because I can't publish my stories to fan fiction because I have no inter-net here. Ah… well, keeping reviewing this story and flames are allowed if you guys want to review just simply review." (TOOTLES!)… **


End file.
